


Cup cakes and baby toys

by Kyetheclaim



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Diapers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Little Space, Multi, OC, Sanders Sides - Freeform, agere, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyetheclaim/pseuds/Kyetheclaim
Summary: Imagine this if you will:your a 19  year old in a fairly good relationship. You and your caregiver are doing well with eachother. Until something happens,and you get a panic attack.—————Working on this book from my wattpad(bc that got blocked on my school iPad) @Happycookieandy and the book is just called Cup Cakes And Baby Toys—————Thomas got out and helped Alec get his things into the house and up to the guest rooms. Alec kept his head down,bitting his lip and tearing up when Thomas left the room to let him get set up. Pretty soon,he ran down the stairs to where Thomas was in the living room.
Kudos: 3





	1. Bringing Alec Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings⚠️!:past truama,lots of crying,let me know if I forgot anything  
> Reminder:Alec, Violet,and Thomas are all my oc’s added into this fictional world. Check out KKALS on wattpad. Still by Happycookieandy. One of my most popular books(imma rewrite it tho)

It was around 3 pm by the time the two showed up at Thomas’ house.

it was quiet and calm as Thomas got out and helped Alec get his things into the house and up to the guest rooms. Alec kept his head down,bitting his lip and tearing up when Thomas left the room to let him get set up. He hated being alone. Just as much as he hated large crowds. Who knew what could happen?maybe that’s why he ended up running down the stairs to where Thomas was in the living room.

"Thomy!!" As he ran down. The mentaly older male was quick to scoop the boy up into his arms and sit on the couch.

“Oh little one..what's wrong?"

"S scary..n lone..! Minds of mommy!" He whimpered,sticking the tip of his thumb into his mouth and chewing on it.

Thomas took alecs finger out and quietly shushed him "your okay..your mommy can't hurt you anymore..and don't suck on your thumb,there's germs..do you have a pacifier ?" He asked,going up the stairs to the room where Alec had just pushed the things onto his bed. Alec softly nodded 

"In the Nemo bag.." he mumbled,holding onto Thomas.

Thomas carefully set him on the bed and dug through the bag,taking out the pacifier that Virgil gave him,handing it to him only to receive another cry from the boy

"W-wan' ViVi!!" He cried,taking the pacifier and hiding his face in his knees. Thomas didn't know what to do.

"Where's vivi,Alec?"

"F-fworida..." he mumbled. Thomas' heart broke at the boy crying about his friend. But what could they do?they were in Georgia. It's not like they could just fly to Florida and show up at the door. 

Not yet anyway.


	2. Good Night Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas was having a bit of trouble trying to get alec to sleep. Well,a bit of trouble was an understatement.He tried everything.  
> —————  
> Reminder:Alec, Violet,and Thomas are all my oc’s added into this fictional world. Check out KKALS on wattpad. Still by Happycookieandy. One of my most popular books(imma rewrite it tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings⚠️!:past truama,loss of sleep,,let me know if I forgot anything  
> Reminder:Alec, Violet,and Thomas are all my oc’s added into this fictional world. Check out KKALS on wattpad. Still by Happycookieandy. One of my most popular books(imma rewrite it tho)

Thomas was having a bit of trouble trying to get alec to sleep. Well,a bit of trouble was an understatement.He tried everything.

Bottle of milk,cartoons,lavender oil,he gave him a bath,they cuddled and watched wonder pets,but still. Alec wouldn’t go to sleep.

“Alec..c’mon baby boy why won’t you go to sleep?”

“Don’ Wanna!”

“Why not?” He said in a soft voice,trying to get Alec to calm down enough to go to sleep.

The boy was not having it   
“It not my bed time!”

Thomas sighed  
“Alec..it’s almost midnight...when is your bedtime?”

“Uhm..two in mornin. Mommas sai’ I have’t go to bed at dat time.”

Thomas slightly sighed at this. “Well,you don’t live with her anymore. Tomorow were going to set some rules up but for now,please go to bed for me,then I’ll take you shopping,okay?”

And that?that was good enough for him. 

“Oki daddy. Nini,dove yous”  
And with that,he was out.

Thomas took a minute to process this. Hed’d only known alec for two days,and he loved him? Maybe he jsut got attached or caught feelings quickly,maybe he actually did love Thomas. That thought hurt him a bit. What if something happened to him when Thomas wasn’t around? He needed to protect Alec.  
He needed to protect his baby boy.


	3. Shopping? Hard. (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping?hard.  
> Getting Alec calm in a store? Hard  
> Not spoiling him?hard.  
> Hotel?trivago-  
> (I’m sorry I had to-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings (I think) besides getting lost in a store  
> Reminder:Alec, Violet,and Thomas are all my oc’s added into this fictional world. Check out KKALS on wattpad. Still by Happycookieandy. One of my most popular books(imma rewrite it tho)

The next morning was iffy. Thomas was still adjusting to alecs schedule.  
When he wakes up,he has to brush his teeth and do his hair and get dressed before it’s 9:00  
From 9:00 to 9:30,he watches cartoons or shows.  
9:30 he has breakfast.  
If he’s still hungry later,he gets gummy’s and a Bottle of milk

When it comes time for lunch,he has it at 12:10. Always has to have a vegetable,and some sort of grain. So a granola bar with green beans and Mac n cheese are a normal occurrence. He can have juice with this

Dinner starts at 6:30. He has to wash his hands before he eats and has to take a bath or shower after he eats. He had to have a meat,grain,and green on his plate and can’t have desert till he’s made an attempt to eat everything in his plate.

Bed time needs to be set at 9-9:10 no later. He gets hyper when he’s up for to long.

So he followed the guide he made himself,and soon he found himself into the parking lot of *insert large mall name*. He got out,helping Alec out and held his hand till they got inside. The next few minutes of them going inside consisted of:

"Da-thomy I ride in cart?"

"No bubba,you won't fit."

"But..I wanna."

"I know bubba. But that's for biological babies."

"B-but.."

"No no,don't fuss,bubba. We're getting you things here,but you can push the cart,how does that sound?"

"Uhm..okie!"

Then soon,Alec was steering the cart with one hand,the other holding Thomas' whos other hand helped Alec drive.  
Alec kept complaining that he was bored and that “daddy takes too long getting yucky grownup stuff”(which was jsut food and toilet paper.) and that he wanted his paci. Thomas had to keep reminding him he couldn’t use his paci till they were in the car,and Alec,everytime,got fussy until he saw something he like/wanted. Sometimes he got it,sometimes he didn’t.  
Thomas didn’t have a lot of money at the moment but if it made his baby happy to get a small ball pit with paw patrol bowling pins,then he would spend every penny to do so. 

That is,until Alec wanders to the toy section without Thomas realizing while he was loooking for snacks.

“What about this one baby?” 

No answer

“Alec?” He turned to the cart to see Alec gone.

This was not going to end well.


	4. Shopping?hard. (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Thomas lost Alec in the store while looking at snacks.
> 
> 👏🏼*slow clap* good job,Thomas. You lost the 3 year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings⚠️!:let me know if I forgot anything  
> Reminder:Alec, Violet,and Thomas are all my oc’s added into this fictional world. Check out KKALS on wattpad. Still by Happycookieandy. One of my most popular books(imma rewrite it tho)

Thomas panicked when he didn’t see Alec,and went around the store looking for him and calling out his name.

“Alec? C’mon sweetheart where’d you go?we can’t play hide and seek right now”

He went to the toy sectom,where Alec was on the floor by the bikes,sobbing.

Thomas sat infront of him

“hey,Alec baby,you okay?”

He hiccuped

“L-lost daddy tryna find potty a-an got stuck here’s..!!I wanna g-go home..!”

Thomas sighed a little

“I know sweetheart,how about we drop the groceries off and take you to go potty,then we can pay,and go get something to eat. Sound good?”

Alec nodded a bit.

Thomas held him close.

This was not how his first time out should’ve gone.


End file.
